Como sucedio  tan rapido?
by Pau tanamachi Malfoy
Summary: se trata de Como Hermione de ser la EStudiante perfecta con las amistades perfectas... con una vida perfecta.No todo es lo que parece, y cuando pensaba qe todo iba perfecto, no fue asi.
1. Chapter 1

**Estaba escuchando a su padre y a un hombre alto, aproximadamente de unos 180 cm(1.80m) de estatura con un cuerpo marcado y de cabello violeta oscuro.. despeinado, llebando de vestimenta lo qe parecia un hoberol **_**muggle**_** o eso creia. En el despacho de su padre, de muy buen gusto sin ecepcion alguna, claro, era su padre eso jamas lo olvidaria.**

**Este estaba detras de su padre el cual estaba enfrente de pequña mesa de centro rodeada de sofas grandes de piel de dragon frances frente la chimenea, las paredes estaban repletas de cuadros gigantes con los marcos de oro...brillante oro blanco y en el centro de la habitacion, detras del escritorio de su padre estaba el cuadro mas grande de todos y porsupuesto mas llamativo, el cuadro de oro blanco **_**reluciente oro**_**..mas que los otros que tenia incrustrado cientos..no no cientos **_**miles de brillantes preciosos alrededor de la imagen **_**del cual el propietario escuchaba cuidadosamente la conversacion de los 3 hombres,por lo cual el joven cerro las cortinas color plateado y siguio observando a su padre hablar con aquel alto hombre de hoberol.**

- ''sino no lo conociera...diria que es un sangre sucia'' **se dijo para sus adentros con repugnancia**

-Recuerda que en cuanto mas rapido sea, mejor - **se escucha una voz masculina que era la de su padre, **

- Deacuerdo

-COMO DIJISTE!? - **pregunto el hombre histericamente, furioso**

-L..lo..siento señor,quiero decir,entendì amo. - **contesto este haciendo una reverencia, demasiado nervioso a decir verdad, por lo cual el joven que miraba la conversacion calladamente, sonrio para sus adentros...adoraba que le tubieran miedo a su padre ya que era como verse a el mismo dominar a los demas... a los **_**debiles...**_

-Asi esta mejor**..-le dijo el dueño de aquella mansion, haciendo una mueca de asco**- ahora para asegurarme de que todo salga mejor, mi hijo te acompañara

- Si señor comprendo - **dijo este mirando por encima del señor al joven chico...- **pero uste - **no lo dejo terminar la frase **_**'su amo' **_**ya que habia dado un paso adelante, parecia como si lo fuera a golpear.**

-QUE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO _PEDAZO DE ANIMAL_?...- **dijo el hombre de aspecto elgante escupiendo las palabras **- recuerda que nadie, absolutamente nadie esta _sobre mi_, ni si quiera mi hijo... dime hijo acaso alguien cuestiona mis ordenes?? eh? - **esta vez refiriendose a su hijo al parecer, pero no movio NI un solo musculo para voltear a ver a su hijo, sino que se paro lo mas derecho que pudo... si esque era posible**

-No padre **- dijo el joven **- obsolutamente nadie lo hace ni desearia hacerlo

- Oìste, cuando vuelvas a cuestionar alguna de mis ordenes o palabras asegurate de respirar por ultima vez..-**dijo el hombre dandose la vuelta para ir a sentarse en su lujuso escritorio**-..._en tu vida_ -** dijo riendo malisiosamente. como si fuera lo mas comun.**

-Lo comprendo Sr. disculpeme, le prometo que- **nuevamente lo habia interrumpido el hombre**

-CALLATE QUIERES? YA ES SUFICIENTE!!, ahora quiero que acompañes a mi hijo a su colegio, no quiero que llegue tarde ya que me lo traje 2 semanas para hablarle del plan que tenemos y entrenarlo para darle mejor condicion fisic...

- PERO PADRE YO SE LLEGAR SOLO NO OCUPO DE _ELFODOMESTICOS _-**dijo el menor, asegurandose de resaltar la ultima palabra al mismo tiempo que le mandaba una mirada de poder al hombre de hoberol **- PARA QUE ME CUIDEN, YA ESTOY BAS...

-CALLATE!!!!! AUN NO HE TERMINADO - **asintio su hijo con un solo moviemiento decabeza de arriba hacia abajo..maldiciendo por lo bajo a aquel hombre **- y haras lo que yo ordene hijo mio eso jamas lo olvides**,- se hizo una pausa, una temerosa pausa** - pronto seras como yo, solo espera un poco mas, ya falta poco - **dijo sonriendo su padre con orgullo**

**El menor solo miro hacia abajo fijando su mirada en el piso como si estubiera bucando alguna pista...pensando** ''realmente el queria ser asi... CLARO QUE SI.. pero..'' **su padre lo interrumpio**

- QUE JODIDOS HACES!! JAMAS SE TE OCURRA BAJAR...NI SIQUIERA LA MIRADA ,_crucio_,- **de inmediato el joven hizo lo mas que pudo para subirla no era tanto el dolor que sentia a decir verdad, ya se estaba acostumbrado a el , pero su cuerpo responde al dolor,como cualquier otro humano, un momento el no era **_CUALQUIER SER HUMANO ERA COMO SU PADRE,MEJOR QUE SU PADRE_ **levantandose lo mas rapido que pudo,mirando de hito en hito los ojos de su padre cuidadosamente...peligorsamente..**

- Ademas no nos queda tiempo el Señor Tenembroso tiene un mes desaparecido...-**dijo el padre ignorando la vista de su hijo**- no nos ha enviado ni una señan, NI UNA MALDITA SEÑAL! ni nos ha llamado, y Bellatrix, la estupida de Bellatrix algo trae en manos de eso no hay duda, estupida vieja todas son iguales, **-poniendole mas interes a su hijo voltio a verlo- **y me decias que ese _Potter _lleba unas semanas sin ir a clases ehh??-** alo que el joven asintio, nuevamente, con la cabeza**- de acuerdo no hay tiempo que perder, mucho menos ahora,

Scambior, en un par de semanas mas te dare las pociones, Scambior tu te llamaras Zoggar Keddle y tu Skiller Keitch **-mirando a su hijo el cual solo hizo una mueca de asco- **deben irse ya, o los dejara el traslador **- y le entrego un dije Scambior el cual lo miro asombrado era al parecer muy costoso - **quedate con el no me hace falta.


	2. Chapter 2

HOLAAAA!!! bueno me di cuenta que no tubo nada de interés la historia, pero a mi me gusta xDD ajajaj claro no del todo, pero me relajo escribiendo (al igual que tocando el piano xD ) en fiin

Espero que esta vez, aunque sea alguien le interese leer mi historia ( y sino poes ya veré que hacer ;)

Saludos y dejen reviiews porfaaa!!

-------------------------- HOGWARTS

**Ese mismo día en Hogwarts... para ser mas específicos en la clase de Pociones, así es pociones con el **_**queridísimo profesor Severus Snape **_**(n/a xDD jaja hiper querido) eran las 11:08 AM por lo tanto la clase llevaba 8 minutos comenzada... el profesor había escrito en el pizarrón a lo**_** Muggle, **_**dejando los siguientes dos ejercicios:**

1- Elaborar la Poción de los Muertos

-Instrucciones-

Busca en tu libro de Elaboración de Pociones Avanzadas, pagina 10 

2- Elaborar La poción Alisadora

Ingredientes

- púas de erizos -luparia

-centidonia -Ópalo

-crisopos -graphon

-Deacuerdo, ya esta, como verán al frente les he dejado dos pociones esta vez tienen 1:50 para terminar ambas...

La Primera es la poción de los muertos, la cual termina en un color oscuro y por ultimo, la Segunda que es la Poción Alisadora, esta poción , es una de las... **-fue interrumpido...**

-Es una de las pocas pociones que varían del color al finalizar esta, ya que varia del humor del Mago o Bruja que la haga, además también depende del tipo de pelo de esta, la mayoría de las veces se ...-** ahora esta fue interrumpida**

- Así es Srta. Granger, la mayoría de las ocasiones Termina siendo de un Color rosa claro si el tipo de pelo es _terco _por así decirlo, entra mas claro mas poderoso, y me imagino que nuevamente, no se cansa de ser la Insoportable Sabelotodo no es así ?

**Hermione mas enojada que nunca, pero aun con la cabeza en alto contesto**.- Así es _PROFESOR SNAPE_ no me canso de ser Hermione Granger**.- termino esta con una mueca de... Orgullo?**

**Mientras en la clase se escucho un coro de asombro (n/a: ustedes saben ese uhouuuu xD o como se escriba).**

-Vaya, vaya...Deacuerdo sin mas que decir les aclaro que Las 2 primeras personas que terminen las 2 pociones y estén correctamente elaboradas... tal vez la próxima semana tendrán la clase libre, **-se escucharon murmullos excitados por todo el aula-** SILENCIO!!!, pero también les cederé el _honor_ de cederle la segunda poción a la Srta. . Granger, por lo que espero que con 2 sea suficiente para una hora...al parecer tendrán que ser lo mas blanco posible, no es así? -**dijo refiriéndose esta vez, solo a Hermione**.

- Para que querría yo regalarme la poción que yo misma haré… profesor?? **- preguntó Hermione esta vez sonriendo...**

- Tan segura Srta. Granger esta usted de terminar la poción primero??... es lógico que le urge dominar un poco ese cabello. No es así??

**Se escucharon carcajadas por todo el salón a excepción de Hermione y Snape que se miraban fijamente...**

**En eso se abre la puerta del aula de una.**

Bueno eso es todo por hoy

nos estaremos leyendo ;)


	3. Chapter 3

- Miren, pero si es el Sr. Harry Potter, .. ¿Queriendo llamar la atención _COMO SIEMPRE ___-interrumpido, no pudo terminar...

Hermione se levanto de su silla con tanta energía que fue impresionantemente corriendo hacia harry y abrazando al morocho... - HARRY?? HAS VUELTO!! QUE ALEGRIA ME DA VERTE.!!! - le dijo dándole un beso en cada mejilla, y cuando había termina se podía ver una lagrima de alegría que recorría por su mejilla derecha, la cual limpiaba rápidamente con la manda derecha de su túnica. - Decían que estabas muerto..snif pero yo sabia que todo era... - dijo Hermione interrumpida por el profesor esta vez..

-Pero miren todos... que Escena tan _mas conmovedora_, lastima que no esta aquí el joven Weasley para ver la escena tan romántica entre su supuesto mejor amigo con...-dijo poniendo cara de tristeza... la mas hipócrita que pudo para ser especifica

-Lo mismo digo yo Hermione! - dijo devolviéndole una sonrisa e ignorando al profesor, el cual callaba ya que había sido interrumpido por mas de dos veces en una sola clase - y respecto a su pregunta profesor, -esta vez volteando hacia el profesor,- No, no me canso tanto como usted debería de estar cansado con esa mugrosa y brillante cortina de pelo que lleba sobre su cabeza , y esa arrogancia tan común hoy en día...-en eso se detuvo mirando a Hermione esta vez... Ron.. que había pasado con ron..?? -_ Ronn...?? Hermionee?? Que le ha pasado..pero que? como fue que? - _preguntaba nervioso sin poder articular palabra alguna

-Tranquilo Harry, Ron esta... bien, si así se le podría llamar , cosa de los gemelos tu sabes, -al escuchar esto harry se tranquilizo, aunque no del todo, viniendo de los gemelos nada es bueno - esta vez ... le han mandado a ron un ''_regalo'' por así decirlo_ que hizo que cada 2 hrs. Y media ron vomitara de color violeta, le diera diarrea que terminan como grageas y ... mmmjm –(se tapo la boca tratando de detener la risa)-... que le salieron mocos por los ojos... que brillan en la oscuridad... - trato de aguantar la risa... - ya sabes como son... pero tuvieron que llevárselo a San Mugno porque era un producto nuevo que acababan de inventar los gemelos y poes..aquí no podia controlarlo Madame Poompfrey , no tenia cura has..sta horita jhajhajha ya perdón, por lo que la señora Weasley los ha puesto día y noche sin descansar durante 3 días para buscar la cura..o _mas bien inventarla_- termino con una cara de ... no hay nada que hacer se lo merece. Pero su mirada tenía una chispa de malicia .

Con estas palabras a Harry le había dado escalofríos, talvez era porque andaba Sir, Nicolás cerca, o por hablar de los Gemelos Weasley.

Todos se quedaron anonados ante lo sucedido hace unos segundos... HARRY POTTER ENTRANDO COMO SI NADA A LA CLASE DE POCIONES... PERO NO ERA CIERTO QUE HABIA MUERTO? ... TENÍA SEMANAS SIN APARECERSE POR EL Castillo, SIN DEJAR NOTICIA ALGUNA, SE ESCUCHABA DESDE SU DESAPARICION QUE LO HABIA CAPTURADO EL SR. OSCURO Y ASI LE HBAIA PUESTO UN FIN A ESTE...además... no era un clon..? digo un clon muchísimo mejor porque si así era... estaba mejor que el harry pasado, los brazos los tenia mas marcados sin duda alguna, no venia tan pálido como solía verse y bueno estaban en octubre... empezaba a hacer frió fuera y dentro del castillo, aun con los hechizos para calentar el castillo, y esto se notaba porque traía la nariz y las mejillas rojas y los labios ni hablar... con tan solo voltear a ver a harry.. Era voltear a ver el paraíso... tus ojos se guiaban de sus hermosas mejillas rosadas y se centraban en la nariz _única de harry Potter_...rojiza ese color que se lo regalaba el frió, bendito frió pensaban las chicas que lo miraban anonadas y cuchicheando entre si... pero lo mejor era cuando su nariz te indicaban esa boca sabrosa a simple vista... era tan roja... tan fina... tan simplemente EXCITANTE!! Para la mayoría de las chicas... sin duda alguna harry había regresado mejor que nunca, si deporsi antes era deseado y peleado por las chicas (aunque este ni por enterado estaba ) si así era antes, de ahora en adelante.. matarían por el, claro!!! si esque dura así y no termina como Crabbe y Goyle (n/a xD)

Los chicos solo lo miraban celosos y algunos hasta preferían ponerle mas atención a Snape que a ese gay (como decían esos hijos de put... eheem ehemm perdón el coraje me gana xD... quería decir, como esos animalitos queridos del Merlín.. le llamaban a nuestro lindo harry).

- Esta bien, si así lo quiere, primero eran 5 puntos menos para Gryfindor por el interrumpimiento de la Srta. Granger y ahora serán 10 Puntos menos por el Retraso del Sr. Harry Potter...

_- HAYY NOO NO ES POSIBLEE!!_

_- OTRA VEEZ!??? ES UNA BROMA CIERTO?_

_-QUEEE?? ASI NUNCA GANAREMOS LA COPA DE LA CASA!!_

Se escuchaba por todo el aula como se quejaban algunos alumnos de Gryfindor disgustados y mirando a harry y a Hermione con enojo, por lo cual ambos susodichos no sabían ni en donde meterse, mientras que los Slytherins sonreían enviándose miradas entre si.

- Así es, ahora si no quiere dejar a su casa sin puntos Sr. Potter, en su lugar me sentaría y...- nuevamente fue interrumpido... pero esta vez no por Hermione... (Claro, le habían ganado ya que se había quedado con la bocota abierta)...

De la puerta que aun se mantenía abierta tras de Harry... apareció un Adolescente de Cabello platinado, ojos color gris y unn cuerpo taaaaaaaaaaaaan sexy!!! diooosss creo que mejor que el de Harry... ese chico era un Dios ... _El DIOS de Slytherin..._ si Sr., aquel Era Draco Malfoy!!! ( N/a me esta matando al calentura... diosss help me!!, claroo chicas no sean mal pensadas esque estoy enfermita xD jaja una enfermedad nueva llamada DRACOINIS-SINFONIS, la que no quiera contagiarse mantengase alejada de DRACO MALFOY, primera advertencia )

- Hermionee... que pasa?? que suce... - se quedo en shock... por supuesto, ya se habia olvidado de cierto rubio... como jodidos lo había olvidadoo??? a aquel slytherin que cada vez que podia desde que Harry tenia memoria le hacia la vida imposible a el y a todos... pero en especial a Hermione... Harry creyó comprender a la castaña, quedarse inmóvil ante aquel animal (según Harry claro... porque para mi es mas que.. n/a perdón regresemos a la historia) que la ofendía cada que podia, pero se equivocaba porque hermione, tenia tiempo en el que no sabia que pensar sobre el rubio, lo había visto varias veces solo en los pasillos y al mirarlo este le regresaba la mirada, pero no la de siempre en su mirada se veía tristeza se veía tan lindo que hasta le habían dado ganas de.., no, imposible... tonterías de Hermione... sacudió la cabeza y trato de esquivar su mirada... pero fue en vano su esfuerzo ya que había terminado mirándolo a los ojos.. esos ojos...

JHAJHA!!! HOLAA A TODOS, poes aquí ando subiendo más fic. aun teniendo comentarios… mmm nada buenos por así decirlo aun así les sigo subiendo fic, somo les dije, solo lo hago para relajarme.

bueno sin más que decir solo que saludar y agradecerles por leer, les contare que algo muy gracioso me paso hoy, me llego un mensaje avisándome que mi historia era fatal y ya sabrán que tenia faltas de ortografía y me dejarón la página y resulta ser una que se hace llamar _LOS MALOS FICS Y SUS AUTORES. _en el cual estoy yo y mi Fic sinceramente no me entristece, ya que no siempre se pueden lograr cosas buenas, solo que les quiero pedir que traten de tener más discreción, nosotros solo hacemos esto con el afán de entretenerlos a ustedes y darles a conocer NUESTRO mundo, enseñándoles NUESTRAS historias, con NUESTRas formas de pensar y verla. ;)

Y bueno esto me saco algo de onda, porque como ya les había mencionado al principio esto lo hago con el fin de relajarme y alejarme un poco del mundo y entrar a MI MUNDO! y los publico acá, y si ya alguien los lee me alegra pero bueno no importa, mejor salgamos del tema y les agradezco su tiempo de leer mi historia, y sin no la leen jaja no importa, cada quien no es así??

sin más que decir solo que, espero que estén bien… me despido chauuu!


	4. Chapter 4

Increíblemente Malfoy le contesto la mirada... y sin mas que decir... siguió caminando hacia el profesor y quedo en medio del salón mirando a este sin apartar la vista del profesor - No se ha cansado profesor??? o Acaso espera a que _POTTER_ le haga favores... tiene semanas sin venir y en cuanto llega, Usted. le jode???- le pregunto arrastrando las palabras como arrastra el viento las hojas cuando quiere, como si fuera tan normal - No tenemos todo el tiempo como para escucharlo a usted jodiendo todo el tiempo a Potter... por lo menos no _SU TIEMPO_...- levantando las cejas hacia el profesor con cara de poder...

DRAQUIII!!! MI AMOOORR!!!! QUE BUENOOO QUE DECIDISTE ENTRAR A POCIONES!! TE ESTABA ESPERANDO - se escucho la voz de la odiosa y empalagosa de Pansy Parkinson que se levantaba para llegar hasta Malfoy al final de la aula..

Hermione se sintió rara ante aquel comentario, pero trato de esquivar sus pensamientos

-CUANTAS VECES DEBO REPETIRTELOOO?? NO ME LLAMES ASII.!!!!_ silencius...- y con un simple movimiento de muñeca por parte de Malfoy, Parkinson enmudeció- (jojoj amo tener el poder en los personajes xD)_

- y por cierto no soy tu amor ni lo seré nunca...

Se vieron caer una que otra lagrima por la mejilla de la Sly tratando de articular palabra alguna, sin lograrlo por lo cual decidió irse del aula corriendo.

-Sr. Malfoy! baje esa varitaaa AHORA MISMO!, además de llegar tarde hechiza a su compañera...

-De echo hechizo a todas, con tan solo mirarme Profesor... -contesto con una sonrisa maliciosa de lado

Se escucharon suspiros por parte de las damas por lo cual el Profesor puso los ojos en blanco...

QUE ACASO EL DIA PODRIA SER MAS LOCO... QUE FALTABA QUE LLEGARA DUMBLEDORE CORRIENDO EN HILO DENTAL ROJO Y EN CADA NALGA TENER ESCRITO... ''YO AMO A VOLDEMORT'' y en la otra '' ME CASARE CON VOLDEMORT''...POR MERLIN... DRACO MALFOY HIJO DE LUCIUS MALFOY .. DEFENDIENDO A HARRY POTTER, SOLO FALTABA QUE LE DIJERA A Granger ''TE HARE MIA MIONE, Y ADOPTAREMOS A TODOS LOS MUGGLES QUE PODAMOS Y PARA TERMINAR MATARE A VOLDEMORT YO MISMO CON UNA LINDA Y ROSA VARITA DE ESA MUÑECA MUGGLE.. LA BARBIE'... un momento _VOLDEMORT!!_

Hermione además de impresionada le mando miradas a harry y este se las contesto al mismo tiempo...harry tenia una cara... como si fuera a dar a luz en ese mismo instante... Hermione,, cuidadosamente recorrio el cuerpo de harry con la vista ( n/a ejeleee!! cochinas no sean mal pensadas) para asegurarse de que no tuviera alguna herida, al terminar se dio cuenta que AL CONTRARIO había regresado diferente, cambiado? de cuando aca miraba a harry así??... alegre porque su amigo regresara sano y salvo estaba feliz... cuando vio a su amigo con la boca tan abierta se imagino entrando por esta un Gusamoco... divertida imaginando la escena de su amigo con una cosa como esa babosa entrando por su boca... no se dio cuenta y se empezó a reírse a carcajadas...

Realmente ese día era raro... hermione riendo.. a CAR-CA-JA-DAS en clases?? ... a que horas piensa llegar Dumbledore?? .. creo que se ha retrasado con otra sorpresa - mm lo siento...??- se callo Hermione al mismo tiempo agachando la cabeza y roja de vergüenza, mientras pensaba que debería separarse un tiempo de los Weasley, tanto rojo... era contagioso.. y con esto decidió irse a sentar mientras que la otra silla estaba desocupada... harry decidió hacer lo mismo pero el profesor lo paro...

-Que piensa hacer Sr. Potter???...no pensara sentarse junto a la Srta. Granger o sii?? – aprovechando que la atención de la clase ahora estaba en la _loca_ de Granger, para así olvidar lo de Malfoy.

- Pensándolo de esa forma... creo que no es tan mala idea, gracias _Profesor_...- caminó hacia Hermione pero el profesor lo paro poniéndose frente a el con los brazos cruzados y con una mirada Severus… digo severa (n/a xD).

-Se equivoca, usted se sentara con Romilda Vane -la cual soltó un suspiro tras haber escuchado al profesor- ya que la Señorita Parkinson decidió dejar el aula - dijo esto mirando a Draco malfoy

- Okay – Se limito a decir Harry, aun siendo Slytherin, no le importaba con tal de que no lo pusieron con Zabinni o Malfoy.

'' NO PORFAVOR!! TE LO SUPLICO MERLIN, POR LO QUE MAS QUIERAS, ESMAS SI LO EVITAS PROMETO REPROBAR EL AÑO PERO ES..S ''- pero muy tarde el deseo de hermione se interrumpio tras haber escuchado la voz del profesor, la cual sonaba maliciosa.

- Por lo tanto Sr. Malfoy usted se sentara con la Srta. Granger... - sonrió maliciosamente el profesor

La Clase no sabía que hacer salir corriendo tal vez?.. esto era el final de Hogwarts.

- De acuerdo - con esta simple contestación Malfoy se sentó delante de Hermione no sin antes enviarle una mirada a la castaña y ya sentado saco sus cosas y anoto los apuntes del pizarrón...

-_WooOow!! -PERO QUE LE PASA?? - ASCO CON LA SANGRE SUCIA -__Se sentirá biien__??….._

Tantos murmullos en una sola aula, volverían loca a Hermione en uno o dos segundos mas... y ahora con Malfoy sentado junto a ella... eso ya era la muerte ahora que le haría el rubio??... encajarle la varita en el corazón??.. por lo menos.

- De acuerdo solo les quedan menos de 80 minutos para terminar las pociones dado por ciertas interrupciones y para los que acaban de llegar - dijo echándole miradas a Harry y después a Malfoy- los dos primeros en terminar con las dos pociones bien elaboradas se ganaran un día de clase de pociones ...libre , - termino omitiendo el pequeñísimo detalle de la poción para Hermione. y con un CLACK aparecieron pociones en la mesa del profesor por lo cual la primera en levantarse fue hermione. (N/a quue raro no??)

HOLAAA!! BUENMO SINCERAMENTE ANDO MUY APURADA

YA QUE MI PADRE ANDA ENOJADO PIDIENDOME LA CAPOMPUTADORA

A GRITOS ASÍ QUE EN CUANTO PUEDA ARREGLARE LOS ERRORES QUE TIENE LA HISOTIRA SALUDOS Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO ;)

SE CUIDAAAAN!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola hermozas!**

**bueno poes aqui les traigo nuevo capitulo y sinceramente espero y les guste y poes encusnto a las que leen la historia perooo no pueden dejar reviews sorri babies pero sinceramente no se com arreglar esto de todas fomras se les agradecece en especial (a Marianita, Aleyda, Gracia y María el chiste esque la leieron ;) )**

**saludos y besos**

**Enjoy it!**

* * *

Hermione no paso por desapercibido que el rubio le mandaba miradas de vez en cuando... según El muy discretas... por lo tanto el rubio tampoco paso por desapercibido... lo hermosa que se veía Hermione al arrugar la nariz cuando no estaba deacuerdo como tomaba aspecto su poción o con el libro, además de esas piernas de la castaña que se dejaban ver gracias al doblez que tenia la falda ya que no se la había acomodado bien la castaña al sentarse, cosa que agradeció malfoy tan suaves a simple vista, tan blancas... tan torneadas...tan... ''UN MOMENTOOO! QUE ESTAS HACIENDO DRACOO MALFOY?? ' YO SOLO… ' 'TU QUEEE?? ERES UN MALFOY RECUERDALOOO!! Y ELLA UNA SANGRE SUCIA ADEMAS SE SUPONE QUE ESTA YA DEBERIA DE ESTAR MUERTA EN LUGAR DE ESTAR TAN CERCA DE TI' 'YO EESQUEE... CALLLATEEEE MALDITAAA CONCIENCIAAA YO HAGO LO QUE QIERO SOY UN MALFOY, RECUERDALO NO TE METAS CONMIGO' ' UHUHUHUH MIRA QUE MIEDOOO!! SOY PARTE DE TI ANIMAL...'' '' UN MOMENTO ESO ERA CIERTO''...puff TRATANDO DE CONCENTRARSE MEJOR EMPEZO LA POCION''

... 79 minutos despues...

- TIEMPO!!!!! Se acabooo...ya que nadie terminó a tiempo….. como lo supuse -dijo esto mirando a Hermione con triunfo- Los escogeré por las mejores pociones mientras paso por sus mesas... SOLO 2, ahora todos colóquense al lado de sus pociones...- se esucharon chillidos de sillas y en un 2 por 3 todos estaban enseguida de sus pociones con los dos calderos por alumno de cada lado...

.Paso a un lado de la mesa de Winkie y de FIexter que eran de Gryfindor - DE ESPANTO! tienen deberes extras

.Paso enseguida de Joseph y de Frankie, Slytherin- Mmmm nada mal...- por lo cual ambos sonrieron con orgullo - SI LAS OCUPASE DE COLOR VIOLETA LAS DOS!! Par de imbeciles!!, igual que sus compañeros, deberes extras..

Y así fue por 10 minutos hasta que llego a la Mesa de la castaña y del Rubio (N/A : sexy papasote, buenote, nalgón, fuerte, solo mío, arrogantemente bello,, lo siento xD) ... hasta ese momento la mejor poción había sido la de Romilda Vane la cual estaba brincando de la emoción cada vez que el profesor daba su visto malo a las pociones de sus compañeros… haciendo una danza algo ,,, ESTUPIDA.

- Veamos que tenemos aquí, Sr. Malfoy no me sorprende de usted claro esta,-Por lo cual Hermione no hizo nada mas que poner los ojos en blancos, por el comentario del profesor.- Ahora usted Srta. Granger - con un tono de arrogancia en la voz que hizo que a Malfoy le ardiera el estomago... por CORAJE?? ajaja noo imposible!!.

-Bien aquí están los dos AFORTUNADOS: El Sr. Malfoy y la Srta. Granger...

- QUEEE!!!! Imposible.!! Quiero decir...noo pue. - gritaba hermione, al ver que el rubio la miraba extrañamente prefirió callarse...

- De acuerdo se pueden ir...

Malfoy tomando sus cosas paso por detrás de Hermione y le susurro al oído - Nos vemos Ssan…Granger..- ''Granger??? jhajhaja desde cuando??,, y de esa forma tan... seductora?? Estas alucinando Mione!! eso es tanta alegría por lo de harry y el día libre... sii eso es...pero..'' salio de sus pensamientos ya que escuchaba la voz de harry llamándola.

-Harry lo siento... Me quede...Pensando

-No hay problema Hermy, como has estadoo?? Como han estado las cosas por acá? que...

-Tranquilo, Tranquilo Harry! todo ha estado muy bien además la de las preguntas aquí... debería de ser yo no crees?? - dijo mirando a harry inclinando la cabeza hacia enfrente viéndolo... ya saben advirtiéndole.

Pero ni uno de los 2 se habían dado cuenta, que cierto rubio los estaba espiando detrás de un pilar viendo y escuchando toda la conversación. ''Merlín como adoraba cuando regañaba a los demás, en especial a la comadreja y a Potty'' no de nuevoo Malfoooy por favor, sacate esos pensamientos de la cabeza, soy tu conciencia y para decir por favor ya es demasiado'' ''tienes razon, como no tenerla si eres yo?? ''

- SI. LOSIENTO HERM, pero esque tanto tiempo temí que te pasara algo a ti –y tras ver el ceño fruncido de la castaña- y a Ron Claro Herm - dijo agachando la cabeza - y bueno a todos pero en especial a ustedes dos.

A caso el estupido de Potter estaba enamorado de Granger??

- TEMISTE?? TU TEMISTEE!!!?? - le grito histérica- HARRY JAMES POTTER!! NOSOTROS ESTABAMOS AQUI SIN SABER DE TI, NI NOS DEJASTE UNA NOTA, NO SABIAMOS SI ESTABAS CON VIDA!! - tomo una bocanada de aire y se paro justamente como a unos 4 o 5 metros de distancia para cambiar de pasillo - TENIA MIEDOO HARRY!! TUBE NOCHES SIN DORMIR PENSANDO EN TI, NO SABIA QUE HACER NI QUE PENSAR Y LO PEOR ERA QUE ... DUMBLEDORE CON TRABAJO Y SE APARECIA EN EL COMEDOR, Y RON SE HA ESTADO COMPORTANDO MUY RARO, YA NO SE NI QUE HACER – termino mirando sin ningún punto fijo el pasillo que quedaba por delante...

''Es posible que los dos se amen?? No, no puede ser... o sii?? mierda...mil veces mierda'' , con este pensamiento el rubio prefirió marcharse de ahí sacando algo de su bolsillo izquierdo.

- Que fue eso? -harry volteo a donde miraba Hermione extrañado por la reacción de la castaña - no nada olvídalo debo de andar alucinando, pero estoy segura que vi algo rub… perdón olvidalo.

- Hermione.. yo lo siento, en serio... no era mi intencion, lo juro!! - dijo harry poniendo su mano a la vista de su amiga-

- No es eso harry, tienes que confiar en nosotros somos tus amigos no lo olvides- y diciendo esto se retiro dejando a Harry a solas, mientras caminaba con sus libros en la mano calmadamente, cuando cruzo por la izquierda y al doblar por la derecha salio corriendo no sabia que hacer, ni que sentir, que le pasaba, que pasaba con su vida, se sentía tan sola, sentía que le faltaba compañía...

Ginny ya no le hablaba como antes, Cho empezó a comportarse un tanto rara con Hermione desde que Harry se había marchado y Luna, bueno Luna era simpática en especial con el trío pero era rara, de eso no había duda.

Corriendo de aquí para aya, esquivando a gente, subiendo una y otra escalera, doblando a la derecha después a la izquierda con la cabeza agachada no sabia ni que hacer, ni a donde ir...solo quería estar sola, solo sola, despejar un poco su mente, en eso vio una armadura un tanto Extraña, Desconocida al voltear hacia un lado pero no le tomo importancia, no podia recordar todas las armaduras de Hogwarts o si??

Bajando la velocidad decidió que ya era tiempo de ir a echar un vistazo a la sala Común de Gryfindor para distraerse ya que no tenia humor para ir a la sala de Premio anual y como para que su compañero de sala la interrogara, sintiendo lastima por ella… como siempre.

Así que yendo a la Sala de Gryfindor podría hacer los deberes mas cómoda, para poder tener el fin de semana libre y además faltaba poco para la comida, pero el problema no era ese, sino que al caminar ya a paso normal aun con los libros en la mano se dio cuenta de la misma armadura que vio unos minutos atrás, se había perdido había estado rodeando el mismo piso al parecer, estaba sola, y oscuro incluso siendo de día. Un poco nerviosa trato de buscar algún fantasma para ver si le pudiera ayudar a regresar, pero ese piso estaba VACIO totalmente vacío, sin nada más que hacer, apurando el paso, salió caminando mirando de izquierda a derecha tratando de encontrar algún pasadizo secreto, en eso oye un sonido... ''Un sollozo???, pero de quien?, no creo que este por aquí Myrtle, ... o quizás es algún niño perdido, si eso debe ser'' se paro de un instante y sin saber que hacer, siguió los sollozo y tal fue su sorpresa que había llegado a un muro que parecía de un baño '' Un baño, aquí?.. Pero para que? Además están prendidas las antorchas.. Obvio Hermione!! es el niño, no creo que quisieras estar perdida y peor a oscuras o si? '' Se regaño mentalmente, mientras había decidido asomarse un poco hacia el baño para ver de quien o de que? venían los sollozos, era escalofriante, tenia una pizca macabra..Como de miedo, además de que el ambiente era húmedo y se escuchaban las gotas caer de los lavamanos, ... siguió ''escondida'' tras el muro que estaba en la puerta, sin saber si entrar o no, ya que no veía a nadie ahí adentro, y los sollozos se iban apagando

-''ESPERA!! será una trampa?? que cosas Hermio… aguarda, Malfoy?? pero que?? '' confundida sin saber que hacer, decidió quedarse un momento escondida para ver que tramaba el rubio, el cual se estaba lavando la cara con las dos manos.

''Merliin! Mira eso pero….. Que hace él aquí?? –tras haber echo una pausa mental- NO!! Imposible!!! Habrá matado a alguien y ese alguien era el que sollozaba y se refresco la cara para bajar el enojo, esto lo tiene que saber MacGonagall urgente, ..-Hizo una pausa mental - ...cuando pueda salir de aquí claro, ''

Decidió alejarse de ahí lo antes posible para buscar el camino hacia su sala común y así poderle avisar a MacGonagall, no sin antes haberse dado cuenta de un sollozo más, pero este era diferente, se sentía el dolor de la persona en el, decidió volverse al baño pero esta vez haciéndolo distinto, ENTRANDO, caminando temerosamente con un pie ya dentro del baño ''Nada pasara Hermione además tienes tu varita,'' se trato de convencer a si misma con la mano dentro de su túnica con la varita lista por si algo pasaba.

**Bueno poes hasta aqui llego ,es todo por hoy espero y le shaya gustado y poes**

**porfavor dejen reviews **

**chau**

**reviewsreviews**

**reviewsreviews**

reviewsreviews

Reviewsreviews


	6. Chapter 6

Hola!

com estan? espero y muy bien y poes como veran yo aca ando trayendoles nuevo capitulo merlin ya tengo qe apurarme a escribir mas xD jajaja ...sale aqui les ddejo cariños, disfrutenlo;)

les aclaro que lo que este entre comillas '' '' son los pensamientos ;)

* * *

- Estas bien?? - dijo Hermione nerviosamente caminando todavía hacia Draco el cual seguía lavándose la cara con los ojos cerrados, al instante dejo de lavarse la cara y volteo hacia Hermione

-Pero que haces tu aquí ?? - pregunto este con un dejo de amargura en la voz,

- yo poes...-''estaba llorando''-.tu que haces aqui?? - esta vez caminando firmemente.

El rubio al percatarse de que la Castaña lo miraba de esa forma hacia sus ojos trato de esquivar la mirada - Yo te pregunte primero además , el Castillo es libre por sino lo sabias Granger!

- Woow! por si se te había olvidado MALFOY no es lo mismo que me has dicho estos últimos 6 años!!... un momento, de cuando acá me llamas por mi apellido sin agregar el sangre... suu..suc.i..ciia?? -pregunto frunciendo el ceño por el comentario del rubio.

- Yo te hablo como quiero, además así te llamas o no? - esta vez volteando a ver sus ojos.

- Como quieras - termino con esto la castaña cruzándose de brazos y camino alrededor del lavabo… al caminar se percato que había madera arrumbada y bajo del lavabo algo le llamó la atención, algo que brillaba, pero trato de no tomarle mucha importancia.

''Como se parecía aquel baño al del 3 piso, donde se encontraba Myrtle pero que hacia abandonado?? Aunque siendo sincera este es mas lindo y grande y no tiene tan mal gusto''

El baño era algo excéntrico a decir verdad, en medio del lavabo tenía del lado derecho e izquierdo retretes con una puerta blanca y brillosa cada uno, y al final había unas 5 regaderas o más.

El rubio se percato que la Castaña lo ignoraba y al mismo tiempo inspeccionaba el baño

- Y...-dijo Malfoy terminando con un hipido- hip

- Y..- Trató de articular Hermione

Hermione al darse cuenta que lo había interrumpido, se le pusieron sus mejillas rosas ''Pero que lindo se ve cerca del fuego y ese hipido ahh! Aghh!! Que haces?? deja de pensar en el menza!'' pensó dejando salir una sonrisa..

- Que pasa?- pregunto esta vez Malfoy soltando un hipido mas

- Eh?? - regresando de sus pensamientos hacia malfoy - A noo!! Noo empieza tú

- Te preguntee QUE-SI-QUE-PASABA!! - dijo algo enojado el rubio

- UY QUE HUMORCITO !! - dijo quitando su estupida sonrisa

Malfoy ignorando el comentario sarcástico de Granger prefirió quedarse callado. Y así siguieron unos 7 minutos .. Harta de aquel silencio Hermione se decidió a romperlo.

- Y que estabas haciendo aquí malfoy?? Tan solo?

-Que crees tu que..??- '' un momento solo? con que quieres jugar ehh Granger??'' pensó - No lo se pequeña, dime a que quieres jugar tu?? – soltó este con una voz picara

- Yo solo.. es.tt..taba - 'Pequeña??'- Un Momento, Estas Bien malfoy??

- Es La SEGUNDA MALDITA VEZ QUE LO PREGUNTAS!!!, - dijo gritando- que no entiendes que lo estoy- esta vez mas tranquilo- Además de cuando acá te importa si estoy bien o no??,-soltando otro hipido- no creo que al CARA RAJADA DE POTTY y A LA COMADREJA les agrade saber que te PREOCUPAS por MI o sii?!

-Yo solo...-Tenia razon de cuando acá le importaba, y mas tratando de malfoy, tenia que tomarse un descanso lo mas rápido que pudiera - Como quieras no es que me intereses para tu información - siguió caminando con los brazos cruzados dándole la espalda al rubio sin más que decir.

- Y como has llegado hasta acá ?? –pregunto esta vez Malfoy soltando un hipido mas (N/a ¬¬) - no es muy fácil llegar hasta acá, o a caso venias siguiéndome para hacer travesuras juntos no es así?? -termino con un tono picarón

-Estaba caminando y no me di cuenta a donde iba,-dijo esto ignorando la ultima pregunta de malfoy- y al parecer me perdí , escuche unos sollozos y.. - ''Un momento los sollozos!!!''''

-A QUIEN MATASTEE MALFOYY!!!??' ESCUCHE PERFECTAMENTE COMO ALGUIE.. -VOLTEANDOSE HACIA MALFOY SIN TERMINAR DE ARTICULAR PALABRA, SE DIO CUENTA QUE MALFOY ESTABA SENTADO BAJO EL LAVAVO CON UNA ESPECIE DE BOTELLA ENFOCANDOSE MAS EN ELLA CONSIGUIO LEER EN LA ETIQUETA ''WHISKY DE FUEGO, EL MEJOR 100 MAGICO ''-

- QUE ESTAS LOCA,?? YO NO HE MATADO A NADIE GRANGER!!! - dijo algo enojado, - jajaja que pasa Granger porque esa cara?? Acaso te ha venido la regla, porque ahí hay más de 10 escusados por si no te basta uno… - le dijo maliciosamente mientras le indicaba los retretes con la cara mientras cargaba una risa de burla en su rostro.

- CLAROOO COMO FUI TAN TONTA, POR ESO TE COMPORTAS ASI, POR ESO HIPABAS, ESTAS BORRACHO!!-

-Te vas dando cuenta apenas que ere una tonta..?? Jhajhajha hay Granger, no tienes remedio - dijo tratándose de levantar

Por lo cual Hermione aprovecho el momento y le quito la botella de una

-------------------- EN LA SALA COMUN DE GRYFFINDOR

-Hey Parvatil!!! Espera!! - corría Harry tras Parvatil antes que esta se metiera a la habitación de chicas-

- Que pasa Harry?? - contesto con una sonrisa

- Lo siento, - rascándose la cabeza- Hola! oye de casualidad no has visto a Hermione ya es la hora de la comida y ha desaparecido.

- Ah... -dijo poniendo su cara triste- No lo siento, no la he visto desde pociones, debe de estar en la biblioteca de seguro

- Ya la busque ahí y no la encontré de todas formas gracias, si la llegas a ver le avisas que la estoy buscando porfa?

- Claro Harry!! No hay problema - terminó la chica con una sonrisa dirigiéndose a donde iba.

''Donde estarás Hermione?? Meerlín seguro y se enojo por lo que le dije'' –se decía Harry mentalmente.

- Harry Hola!!! - escucho que alguien lo saludaba a sus espaldas

-Eh?? - algo confundido y dándose la vuelta se percato de cierto chico, que atrás de el había unos 4 mas- AHH!!! HOLA DEAN!! Como has estado?? - contesto contento y dirigiéndole una mirada de saludo a los de atrás.

- Muy bien Harry y tu??, ya se te extrañaba en el castillo

Por lo cual Harry pudo ver que los chicos de atrás asentían con la cabeza y algunos hasta tenían sonrisas en la cara o simplemente le saludaban, entre ellos estabas Seamus, McLageen, entre otros dos más.

- Gracias Dean, también los extrañe - contesto harry mirando a los de atrás.

- Tenemos que ponernos al día, mientras vayamos a almorzar - dijo esta vez Seamus llevándose a un Harry algo confundido del brazo- Por cierto que buscabas Harry?

-HERMIONE!!!, se me olvidaba, - Grito Harry mas bien para el al mismo tiempo que se pegaba en la cabeza con la mano que tenia libre - ¿No la han visto chicos? -

Todos negaron con la cabeza, al mismo tiempo paso una rubia brincando y se detuvo a un lado de Harry

-Hola Harry, ví a Hermione por ultima vez en pociones por si te interesa - contesto Luna - me imagino que ha de andar en su sala común, ya la buscaste ahí??

- Hola Luna!! que gusto verte, ya fui al jardín y al lago, pero ni una pista de ella, talvez tengas razón, debe de estar en la sala de Premios anuales

- No te preocupes debe estar bien de seguro, pero si quieres le puedo pedir a mis amigos que te ayuden a buscarla -termino con una sonrisa tierna.

- Tt..tus amigos? – se atrevió a preguntar McLageen.

- Si, son Blibbering, aquí están conmigo, pueden verlos??

Los chicos se veían entre si, no sabían si echarse a reír o salir corriendo lejos de esa loca.

- Ehemm.. No Luna, muchas gracias, mejor esperare a que aparezca por su cuenta, no creo que tarde mucho. Gracias - Termino algo temeroso Harry con una 'sonrisa' que apenas se visualizaba.

- Deacuerdo, nos vemos - y con un movimiento de mano salio saltando ligeramente

- Si que esta loca, es en serio - dijo Dean

- No la molestes - le dijo Harry riéndose mientras salían de la sala común de Gryfindor hablando de todo lo que se habían perdido mientras se dirigían al Gran comedor.

----------------- MIENTRAS TANTO EN UN LUGAR DESCONOCIDO, EN ALGUNA PARTE DE HOGWARTS

-HEEYY GRANGER QUE HACEEES!???, YO COMPRE ESA BOTELLA POR LO CUAL ES MIA! - dijo ahora quitándole el rubio a Hermione la botella de las manos, mientras se levantaba del suelo nuevamente, ya que había perdido el equilibrio tras el arrebato de la castaña

- Lo hago por tu bien - término haciendo un puchero con la boca, mientras miraba a Malfoy sentarse de nuevo - -Y No, para tu información no ando en mis días menudo idiota! – termino la castaña con la misma mueca

- Jhajha - se empezó a reír el rubio.

- Que pasa ahora borrachito - pregunto esta vez la castaña cruzándose de brazos pensando que talvez se reía sobre el comentario de su periodo, apunto de chocarse la falda por atrás, talvez y se le había adelantado.. 'Mierda solo eso me faltaba, andar en mis días con este borracho maniático.'

- Esque te vas tan linda enojada, -le dijo dando al mismo tiempo un sorbo a la botella que tenia en las manos - ¿Quieres una? - dijo ofreciéndole una la cual estaba sacaba bajo del lavabo.

- Estas loco? no tomo, mucho menos aquí contigo

-AQUI??, donde para ser mas claros – hip (se escucho un hipido por parte del rubio)

''Buena pregunta donde estamos?'' - JA-JA que graciosito saliste ahora, anda levántate que tenemos que salir de aquí, sino perderemos la clase que sobra del día - le dijo a Malfoy mientras le ofrecía una mano.

- Mira -dijo levantándose mientras que ignoraba la mano de esta - Sangre sucia, yo me largo cuando se me de la gana - dijo acercándose peligrosamente a la castaña la cual estaba muuuy nerviosa a decir verdad.

- JHA!!! Ya era demasiado tiempo que te quedaras callado -dijo sarcásticamente- y aléjate de mi, que me dan alergia los Hurones como Tu.

- JA-JA-JA no me hagas reír - dijo el rubio agarrando a la castaña por la cintura de un jalón. –Que clase de hurones, específicamente?? – le preguntaba el rubio seductoramente mientras se acercaba más y más.

-Qu..qqu.qque ess..taass ha..ciien..doo Malllffoy?? - pregunto temerosa la castaña mientras miraba los labios del rubio.

-Que no es claro Leonsitaa!, o acaso no te gusta?? - le dijo mientras sonreía sexymente

-Aléjatee Malfoy, no olvides que estas tocando a una SANGRE SUCIA!

-Crees que lo he olvidado?? - terminó con un hipido al mismo tiempo que se acercaba mas a la castaña para besarla

-... - 'NO HERMIONEEE NO TE DEJES!!'' escuchaba a su conciencia, mientras no sabia que hacer, ERA OBVIO CLARO, pero sus piernas no le permitían quitarse al rubio de encima, ni quitarse ella.

- Que pasa Granger te ha comido la lengua el ratón? jhajhajha, a decir verdad, te ha hecho muy bien todo este tiempo, estas, como decir? - hizo una pausa viendo el techo- madurando?? Si creo que es eso - mientras bajaba la vista al cuerpo de esta y le agarraba una nalga, era tan suave, pero firme a la vez,

- Eres un Cerdo!! Un Cretino!!!!! - dijo enojada mientras le pegaba una cachetada y en el pecho al rubio tratando de safarse de este.

-Tranquila Hermosura solo trataba de ayudarte… ah quitarte lo que traías encima.

- QUE TRAIA??? Aah supongo que estoo?? -hizo una pasusa corta- esto se llama FAL-DA por si no sabias maldito degenerado Hurón!! - Le dijo Enojada al momento que le señalaba la falda agarrandola, pero no sin levantársela.

-Por eso,…. te ayudaba a quitártela ya que soy tan gentil – le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

- JHa!!! ME SOPRENDE TU GENTILEZA.-Le grito Sarcásticamente.

-Gracias bombón –le dijo mientras se recargaba en la pared, viéndola de arriba hacia abajo lujuriosamente.

-Sigues siendo igual de Idiota o PEOR cuando estas borracho !! - Grito mientras salia por la puerta echando chispas por todas partes.

- ESPERAA NO TE SALGAS!! SOLO ERA BROMA!!!... -le grito mientras corría hacia la puerta, pero fue en vano ya que la castaña iba en la esquina dando vuelta a la derecha, maldiciendo por lo bajo, de seguro… a Malfoy - JHA!! y me dice maniático -Soltando un hipido- pobre muñequita no sabe lo que le espera me apuesto 20 galeones a que regresara en menos de 15 minutos jhajhajha! por lo menos se lo advertí, o eso trate jhjahjahjahjahjaha!! – riéndose todavía, miro los libros que había olvidado la castaña, mientras los tomaba.

* * *

Bueno chicuelas ahi esta, se es que es poco pero poes sorri.. ahi vamos apenas..

porfa porfa.. dejen reviews )


	7. Chapter 7

HOLAAA NENAAS!!

bueno aca ando feliz dejandoles este capitulo nuevo que espero y les guste

Bienvenidas y poes difrutenloo )

------------------------------Mientras tanto Hermione en el pasillo del lugar desconocido en algún lugar de Hogwarts.

- PERO QUE SE CREE ESE ESTUPIDO!!! MIRA QUE ANDARME MANOSEANDO Y A MIII UNA SANGRE SUCIA, YA QUISIERA SABER QUE HARIA SU QUERIDO PADRE AL SABER QUE SU QUERIDO Y LIMPIO HEREDERO TOCÓ A UN SANGRE SUCIA COMO YO,... estupido - terminó hermione susurrando-

-'acéptalo Granger te gustó, y más el pensar que te iba a besar''- le contestño su subconciente-

- Y Ahíí sigues tuu, vaya conciencia que me fue a tocar, que SUERTE tienes HErmione QUE SUERTE!!- terminó con un tono de sarcasmo hablando para si sola y su '_'subconciente''_

'' Uuuuy sii!! Agradece que fui yo y no la del papasote de malfoy o peor... la de _LUNA_!!''

-De acuerdo de acuerdo, ya entendí el punto, tener la de Malfoy seria AUN más mala suerte, pero tener la de LUNA ni hablar, no Señor.!! Prefiero tener la de Ron antes que la dd...

No pudo articular palabra alguna ya que había visto Dugbogs!! Eran unos 15 por lo menos .

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! MALFOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY!!! - salió disparada la castaña olvidando lo que iba discutiendo con su conciencia, regresando inmediatamente hacia el baño en el cual se encontraba Malfoy, mientras que las criaturas la perseguían tirando fuego por sus bocas.

-MALFOOOOYYY!!!! SOLOO BROMEABA LO JUROOO ABREEEEEE!!!!! DATEEE PRISAAAA!!! - gritaba la castaña no tocando, sino casi tirando la puerta del baño con los puños golpeandola continuamente, ya que se encontraba ''cerrada''

-Creo que falta la palabra mágica _pequeña _, no lo olvides.. – le dijo Malfoy tranquilamente, mientras seguía sentadote tomando.

-POR FAVOR Malfoy, abr..re…- Le gritaba al rubio mientras, inconscientemente giró la perilla y esta se abrió, mientras que se metía al baño cerro la puerta tras de si inmediatamente .

-WOOOOW!! Llegaste mas rápido de lo que esperaba Granger!! - dijo mirando un reloj de muñeca que traía mientras se levantaba al mismo tiempo del suelo con una botella en la mano - 9 minutos, Quien lo diría?? - contesto este sentado en el piso con su botella aun en la mano, soltando un hipido.

-TÚ- dijo apuntándolo con los ojos desorvitados- ERES... UN.. GRR..RAN, PERO GRAN PEDAZO DE CAGADA DE RINOCERONTE!!!! como jodidos no me avisastee!!! ..lo sabias verdad?? Tuu lo sabiaas!!! Y además ESTABA ABIERTA LA PUERTA IMBECIL!! PORQUE NO ME LO DIJISTEE?

-Bueno Granger, PRIMERA,relájate antes que nada, además nunca preguntaste porque seguía aquí atrapado o si?? Y SEGUNDA: Nunca dije que estuviera cerrada- dijo mientras ponía cara de perrito abandonado con sarna -Un momento un pedazo de que??

''DIOSS MIRALO AHII TIRADOOO CON ESA CARITA SE VE TANN...!! Un Momentoo Hermione casiii te mata recuerdalooo!!!''

- QUEEEE??? ES UNA BROMAA???? Clarooo que te preguntee recuerdas?? - Pregunto enojada y sarcastica al mismo tiempo

-NTNTNTNT - le dijo mientras movía el dedo índice de izquierda a derecha- te equivocas Granger si mal no recuerdo dijiste :_Y que estabas haciendo aquí malfoy?? tan solo?_ - Termino la ultima frase con una voz chillona imitando a Hermione

-Menudo Idiotaa!!!, eso es lo que eres Malfoy, -le decía Hermione mientras le daba la espalda.

Tras unos minutos de silencio Hermione, nuevamente lo rompió.

- Y bien que haremos?? –le pregunto vencida Hermione mientras se sentaba ni muy lejos ni muy cerca de él.

-Que Haremos?? JHA-JHA!, que harás tu!, porque yo no pienso hacer nada contigo, perdiste la oportunidad que te di, Sangre fría, porque esta claro que no estabas caliente jhajhajhajha!

-NO ME REFERIA A ESO MALFOY!!! - le grito mientras lo miraba agresiva - sino a como saldremos de aquí – tras ver que Malfoy abría la boca con un brillo de burla en los ojos le dijo inmediatamente- y esta claro que por la puerta…

- Creeme Ratona de Biblioteca, tengo toda la tarde tratando de averiguarlo pero cada vez que salgo me persiguen esas lagartijas

- Son Dugbos Malfoy - le regaño lo más fingido frunciendo el ceño, tratando de aguantar la risa -_ DUGBOGS_

- Como sea, Como sea, de todas formas no creo que nos dejen salir -soltando un hipido

- mmmmm... de acuerdo, y como fue que llegaste hasta aquí?

- igual que tu supongo??- decia mientras le daba un trago mas a la botella.

-Sino dejas de tomar, te vas a enfermar con tanto Whisky, además no has comido nada en todo el día - le regaño Hermione mientras le mandaba una mirada a la botella.

- Cuidado que no quiero congelado el Whisky, que con esa mirada terminara como hielo

Hermione solo hizo una seña obsena a Malfoy con la mano.

-POR MERLIIIN!!!!- grito asustado el rubio agarrandose el pecho con las dos manos teatralmente.

- QUE PASA???? ESTAS BIIEN??? –se inclino rapidamente hacia el rubio -TE DIJE QUE TE ENFERMARIAS CON TANTO WHISKY!!!, Y AHORA QUE SE SUPONE QUE YO HAGA, QUE HAG..? -chillaba Hermione desesperada sin saber que hacer, agitando las manos como una loca, hasta que paro.

-JHAJHAJHAJHAJHA – Malfoy se reía a mas no poder agarrandose el estomago

- Que te es tan gracioso Ahora Malfoy?? -mirandolo con los ojos entrecerrados sospechosamente con un brillo de coraje.

- Hubieras visto tu cara!! jajajajajaja!! Ayyyy Granger no tienes remedio en serio jajajajaja...

- Que chistositooo saliste ehh Malfoy!!, terminare llevándote a un circo haber si me pagan algo por ti. – Sarcásticamente le dijo la Gryffindor.

- Aunque no se que sea un _Lircus,_ es OBVIO todo el mundo mataría por mi, ...De acuerdo ya –decidido hacer una pausa ya que se dio cuenta que no le agrado mucho ese comentario a la castaña - un momento como estas tan segura que no he comido en todo el día ehh?

''MIIIIIIEEEERDA''- Será porque ya paso la comida y la cena, además en el desayuno no te ví en tu mesa.

- Okey okey creo que era muy obvia la cosa - se escucho un 'hip'

- No me digas -le dijo hermione sarcastica

- UN MOMENTOO!!! QUE HACIAS TUU mirando mi mesa en el desayuno, y buscandome a mi precisamente !? - grito Malfoy  
hacia la castaña

''mierda mil veces mierda HErmione!!! porque mejor no te callas de una vez?? '' - yo ... esste... poes...

- SII???

- Porque... no todos cargan con esa peluca rubia en la cabeza!!! –soltó lo más convincente que pudo Hermione.

- NOO ES UNA PELUCAAA!!! -hip-

-ES UN DECIR MALFOY, ADEMAS YA CALLATE NO ANDO DE HUMOR PARA ESCUCHARTE, DEBEMOS DE ENCONTRAR UNA SALIDA – le dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

-tu no me dices que hacer,-le dijo enojado.- por cierto toma – le paso los libros que tenía aun lado de sus botellas de Whisky. – los habías dejado cuando saliste corriendo hacia las lagartijas.

-... –Hermione tratando de concentrarse ignoro el comentario del Sly al momento que agarraba los libros que Malfoy le pasaba.

- Oye?? – le pregunto Malfoy curioso y dulcemente como lo hubiera echo un niño de 5 años.

-QUE pasa??- contesto Hermione tratando de sonar enojada al momento que hojeaba los libros

- Y no te sabes de casualidad... mmm tu sabes un hechizo para eso

''Wooow Hermione que bueno que tomaras las clases de actuación en Londres.'' Pensó Hermione contenta ya que ultimamente Hermione no tenia nada que hacer y se la pasaba observando ''todas'' las mesas de hogwarts a la hora de comer.

-No creo que haya un hechizo precisamente para salir de un baño en hogwarts Malfoy, - le contesto sarcastica sin mirarlo hojeando sus libros- idiota -se dijo a si misma

-ESO YA LO SEE!!!!

-Que eras idiota o que…-fue interrumpida mientras reía-

No Granger!! yo me refería para las lagartijas, ... OH COMO SE LLAMEN - dijo cansado, tratando de apurarse al mencionarlo al ver como Granger abría la boca mirándolo desaprovatoriamente.

- Que yo sepa hay uno, pero me temo que no acabara con todos, creo que tendremos que dormir aquí hasta mañana haber si nos encuentran, al menos que quieras matarlos. -'' Porfavor que no diga que si, que no diga que si..''

- Estupida suerte - se dijo para si- deacuerdo entonces sino te molesta, me dormiré-hip

- Has lo que se te de la gana!

- Poes eso hago!!!

-DEACUERDO

-ESTA BIEN- Hip-

En eso se aparece una cama cerca de Malfoy

-Emmm? ...Gracias…?

- NO hay porque malfoy, - ''era mas de lo esperado, un gracias '' siguio hojeando sus libros en la mano, con una sonrisa.

- Ey Granger sabes tu porque las muejres no tienen UNA COSITA colgando entre sus piernas..??- preguntaba Malfoy al mismo momento que se miraba ... su COSITA , estando sentado, con una risa picarona en la boca-

En eso Hermione no supo que hacer, solo pudo poner los ojos como platos... redondos, grande y casi se le salian por cierto , GRacias a esa preguntita, que sin lugar a dudas... _no se esperaba._

_-Pe_ro que te crees imbecil, quien crees que soy yo como para andarme preguntando semejantes preguntas..- le expecto LA castaña al rubio, aun con la verguenza andando en su rostro, cosa de la que el rubio no se dio cuenta

- Esta claro no?? Hermione GRanger la Ratita de Biblioteca... La SABELOTODO..

-AGHHHH! MALFOY!!! YA CALLATE , SINO QUIERES DORMIR EN EL PISO!

- Por mi esta bien, ademas no me cambies de tema granger.. esta calro que quieres echar un ojo por aca con mi amiguito no es asi??, esta claro que nunca has visto alguno, y menos como el mío - mirando que Granger abria la boca furiosamente agrego- Y NO CUENTAN LOS DE POTTY NI LA COMADREJA, jajajajaja claro, será porque ellos no tienen, no es asii Granger??

- Eres un patán! Un Des-ca-ra-do! Un Mor-bo-so! Semejante picaro!!, Ya mejor duermete! y ni vulevas a preguntar nada sobre esooo que no CONTESTARE _TUS_ ESTUPIDAs '_'PREGUNTAS''_ Malfoy- le contesto la castaña algo... ''enojada''

* * *

BUeno mis nenas!!

anes que nada muchisimas gracias a las que me dejaron reviews y BIENVENIDAS!! en serio me alegran mucho sus reviews, y bueno aca le sdejo otro capiii , espero y les guste y si no es asii, haganmelo saber porfavor ) y ya saben si tienen alguna sugerencia o quieren que le agregue algo que ustedes tengan pensado adelante, este fic... es de TODOS D

chauu!! se cuidaan!! y MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A :

Karyta34: Muchisimas gracias por tu apoyo y poes que mas da??' BIENVENIDAA A LA HISTORIA

Dardred-sun: Jajajaja,, me alegra que te gustara, y siii el papasotee anda borracho y suelto,, aguuuass xDD jaja gracias y Bienvenida tmbb

Africa desiree: Muchas GRacias por tuu revieew y poes ya sabes aca andamos con el fic sale?? cuidahte y besos


	8. Chapter 8

HOLAAA!! COMO ESTAAAAAAAAAAN??

ESPEROO I MUUY BIIEN LA VERDAD

I POES UENOO IO NI HABLAR

ESTOI EN EXAMENES ASII QE NI TIEMPOO TUBEE DE CORREGIR NI AGREGARLEE UNAA QE OTRAAA COSITAA :S ESPEROOO I LES GUSTEE ;)

psdt. CHIIICAAS IA SABEEN SI QUIEREN AGREGAR ALGO A LA HISTORIAAA IA SABEEN SOLO DEJEN REVIEEW!! Y SI ALGO NO LES GUSTA SOLO AVISENME ;)

LES RECUERDO QUE LAS COMILLAS SON LOS PENSAMIENTOS DE LOS PERSONAJES

BESOOOS!

* * *

-Por cierto Granger… - preguntó el rubio esta vez algo temeroso por asi llamarlo,

-Sii? - y ahora conque estupidez saldraa estee merliiin??''

-Que es un Crinosontre?? – le preguntó a Hermione curiosamente

-Un quee? – se volteo hacia la cama del rubio que estaba a su derecha cerca de los retretes (N/a: de los retretes del lado derecho xD ) mientras lo veía con una sonrisa en la cara

-Un Cri-no-son-tre… lo dijiste cuando regresaste del pasillo… dijiste que 'era un gran gran pedazo de cagada de crinosontre…'

-Jhajhajha eso…no te preocupes, viniendo de cagada, creeme Malfoy no significa nada bueno..- le dijo mientras trataba de reprimir una risita

- Entonces Para ttu inf…- Malfoy poniendose a la ofensiva ya venia con todo un discurso preparado como era de esperase, INCAPAS PODERSE QEDAR CALLADO xD

- Es un Rinoceronte Malfoy – lo interrumpió Hermione- un animal muggle Un rinoceronte es uno de los cinco sobrevivientes de la familia Rhinocerotidae. Los rinocerontes tienen un papel tan destacado en los mitos y leyendas de los pueblos septentrionales como el lobo. La longitud de la cabeza y el cuerpo es de 250 a 315 cm. en el rinoceronte de Sumatra y de 370 a 400 cm. en el rinoceronte blanco. El peso que es de 800 Kg. en el rinoceronte de Sumatra puede llegar a loos….-

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo _Granger_, solo di que es un animal muggle grande y que caga del tamaño del abrigo de Hagrid – y le envió una mirada fea (n/a de esas ¬¬ jojo .)

-Lo siento. – se disculpo Hermione bajando la mirada

-Como sea, hasta mañana - termino acostado dandole la espalda a HErmione.

Hermione paso toda la noche tratando de encontrar una forma para salir, ya que no veía la posibilidad que los buscaran sus profesores, no pronto.

Y en una de esas se le ocurrió salir al corredor para ver que tal le iba con el hechizo que tenia en mente, el único para ser exactos, pero único que logro fúe regresar como una loca borracha toda despeinada y lo peor, con la túnica quemada. Aclaremos que borracha no estaba, pero eso parecía

- MIERDAAA!! MIL VECES MIERDA!!! - dijo pegándole a una de las puertas de los escusados

Se detuvo al escuchar un quejido, volteo de donde provenía y vio a Malfoy destapado echo bolita, tratando de darse calor.

- Pero que... Malfoy jhajhajha - se dijo al mismo tiempo tapando al rubio

-Por que tienes que ser así?? porque tienes que ser como eres?? Porque?? - se dijo así misma mientras veía al rubio dormir tan tranquilamente - Reacciona Hermy nunca se fijara en ti el es un Malfoy y tu una ... Sangre sucia –

Diciendo tristemente a si misma la _realidad _segun su criterio, prefirió irse a la otra punta del baño a dormir no sin antes dedicarle una fugaz mirada al rubio - que descanses hurón.

-

----------------------------- UNAS HORAS ANTES EN EL COMEDOR

-Harry,Ya apareció Hermione? - se escucho una voz pacifica.

Harry volteo hacia donde provenía la voz- AH!! Hola de nuevo Luna - dijo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa al tiempo que se dirigía hacia la sala Común de Gryfindor - no, no aparece, he estado pensando a decirle a La profesora McGonagall pero..

-Pero crees que será mejor esperar hasta mañana a la hora del desayuno??- le pregunto Luna ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado.

- EHh?? si... como supistee - le pregunto extrañado mientras fruncia el ceño confundido

-Lo supuse, en fin, creo que será lo mejor, yo ya le dije a mis amigos que esperaran fuera de la sala de los Premios anuales por si la veían, Que descanses Harry

Y sin más que decir esta se retiro dejando a un Harry algo confundido.

-Admítelo Harry si esta loca- le decía Dean mientras los demas Reian ante aquel comentario.

-EH??? aaa claro Dean - siguió caminando al lado de sus amigos, solo escuchando las conversaciones sin participar en ellas ''Donde andaras Hermione??''

------------------------------ AL DIA SIGUIENTE en el lugar desconocido en Hogwarts

Hermionee Abrió los ojos inmediatamente al escuchar como alguien se quejaba seguidamente, hasta que escucho que algo se había caído, Rápidamente se levanto y se dirigió hacia el centro del baño, con la varita en la mano derecha

-QUIEN ANDA AHII???- al no escuchar ruido alguno agregó- TENGO MI VARITA EN MANO.. Y NO DUDARE EN USARLA!! - grito seriamente

-QUIERES CALLARTE DE UNA VEZ SANGRE SUCIA QUE NO ESTOY PARA TUS JUEGUITOS!!

En ese instante Hermione volteo hacia donde provenía la voz, instantáneamente le dio vuelta al lavamanos.

- Malfoy?? Pero...

-ME TROPEZEE IDIOTAA!... Además de cuando acá tanta confianza??, Merlín mi cabeza no la soporto – se quejo el rubio al momento que se llevaba la mano izquierda a la cabeza.

-No es de extrañarse!! - le expeto sarcásticamente al rubio mientras se agachaba tratando de ayudar al rubio a levantarse – Si me hubieras escuchado no estaar..

-Ni se te ocurra tocarme!!! - le grito furiosamente - como llegaste hasta acá ??

- _Menudo idiota,_ -susurro- ayer te lo explique, no es mi problema que por tanto tomar se te olviden las cosas Malfoy

- Es la ley de la naturaleza sabelotodo… Alejate de mi que no entendistee??? – le dijo furioso tirando a Hermione a propósito mientras se levantaba.

- Idiotaa!!! - le grito histericamente mientras se sacudia la falda al momento de levantarse

-Cuida tus modales GRANGER -Le dijo al momento que se le acercaba cuidadosamente

-Tu no me ordenas nada Hurón!!!

-NO-ME – VUELVAS - A - LLAMAR…HURÓN , SANGRE SUCIAAA!!!! - le dijo al mismo tiempo que sonreía orgullosamente.

- LO HARE CUANDO ME DEJES DE LLAMAR SANGRE SUCIAAA!!!! - le grito mientras se acercaba a el retándolo.

- Eso eres, o acaso lo has olvidado?? Ehh??.

- Como poder, si para eso estas tu, para recordármelo, no es así ?? - le pregunto mientras se daba la vuelta hacia la cama para quitarla con un hechizo.

-Vaya vas aprendiendo, ahora solo eres estupida – le dijo Malfoy arrastrando las palabras

'menudo psicópata de cuarta'' pensó Hermione

- De acuerdo yo me largo, no se porque jodidos tuve que dormir en el mismo lugar que tu, y en un baño empeorando el asunto, aun ni teniendo el mejor cuerpo, te tocaría siendo una Sangre Sucia- le dijo a la castaña poniendo énfasis a las ultimas dos palabras '' Espero haber rosado su piel aunque sea, aun estando borracho, se ha puesto tan buena últimamente Merlín'' – pensaba el Sly.

-Al parecer no era eso lo que pensabas ayer _MALFOY_ -dijo susurrando Hermione

-Que dijiste??.. - Preguntó malfoy

* * *

Buenooo es todo por hoy nos veremos prontoo

i porfaaaaaaaaaaaa!! dejeen revieeews (

Muchisimas GRACIIAS a:

_. Karyta34 y a Africa desiree ._


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola!**

**como estan espero y muy bine en realidad!**

**beuno neuvamente no hay reviews! jaja no me asombraa.. no hay nada qe haceer noo?? merliin1! andoo todaa mediioo awitee y melancolicaa y acaboo _Dormieens! _una de las mejores fanfictions que he leido sinceramente y poes les rocmiendo qe lo lean aunqe ya ester temrinado,, solo falta el epilogolo! ;)**

**Enjoy it!**

* * *

-Yo?? Nada por??- se hizo la inocente Hermione- Estas cada día más marihuano Malfoy –trato de decirlo en voz baja pero… 

-Que significa eso ehh? –le pregunto el rubio interesado con tono malevolo- Eh Sangre Sucia?? estoy esperando una respuesta coherente por tu parte... claro esta, si esque sabes darla- termino con una sonrisa triunfal, pero aun asi traia la duda, sobre ''_Marihuano''_

''Maldito huron significa que eres un estupido, arrogante, loco, que te vulves tonto cad vez que te fumas la planta, que eres un psicopata ah y que das lastima'' pensaba Hermione, como tenía ganas de decirle todo eso..eso y más no hbaia duda alguna.

-Tu sabes, los muggles lo usamos para decirle así a la gente más… BELLA, INALCANSABLE, ESPECIAL Y PODEROSA…- como deseaba reirse en su cara, como podia ser tan estupido?-alguien como…_TU!_ –adoraba vivir en el mundo muggle

-Mmm.. Nada mal, ya estoy comenzando a pensar que no son tan inservibles esos mal-nacidos …_muggles!_ – termino con tono pensativo, arrastrando las palabras obviamente.

Como deseaba matar a ese Malfoy, Hermione tenía ganas de estrangularlo, pero no quería ir a Azkaban tan joven, aun por matar a Malfoy, no valdría la pena.

-Esta bien, Me largo, Ojala y te pudras Sangre sucia, aunque mas podrida no podrías estar- y con una risa cinica salió del baño elegantemente como era de esperarse.

- Veremos cuando tardaras ahora tu Malfoy -y sin mas se sentó en donde se había sentado el rubio un día anterior a esperarla pero esta vez, no sin antes cerrar la puerta con llave- Ahora veremos quien es el estupido! ...JHAJHAJHAJHA!! –reía con tan solo pensarlo, aunque el sol ni siquiera salía aun, eso no se lo podía perder Hermione lo tenía que ver, lo tenía que ver.

-------------------------------MIENTRAS TANTO NUUUUUUEVAMENTE EN EL EN EL PASILLO DEL LUGAR DESCONOCIDO EN HOGWARTS SE ENCONTRABA EL RUBIO SEXY------------------------------------------------

- Estupida Granger todo por su culpa, ahora que pensaran al ver que no llegue a dormir, de acuerdo de acuerdo eso ya es común pero, sabiendo que la sabelotodo tampoco llego a dormir, maldita sabelotodo tenia que ser tan idiota como para quedarse toda la noche, y aun peor conmigo …… claro quien puede resistirse a esta hermosura?? Nadie…… un momento Draco...

Porque podiendo irse no se fue? No le puse un alto según recuerdo…''Malfoy no recuerdas nada'' – ahí estaba su sub-conciente- Tu cállate!!

En eso Malfoy escucho el ruido de una armadura cayéndose, subiendo la mirada inmediatamente hacia donde venia el ruido (N/A: enfrente xD ), vio como salían unas 8 salamandras de unas llamas de fuego situadas sobre unos pilares del castillo, mirándolo lujuriosamente mientras caminaban impaciente hacia el rubio, pero cautelosas al mismo tiempo.

-Lagar..rti...jja?? –En eso un recuerdo cruzo por su cabeza

-GRANGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!!!!!!!! MALDITAAA SANGREE SUCIAAAA!!! – gritaba furiosamente el rubio mientras rápidamente se daba la vuelta y salio corriendo hacia el baño donde había estado unos minutos atrás, siendo perseguido por las criaturas, en eso tras otra armadura que llevaba una espada en la mano, salieron Dugbogs, gigantes Dugbogs (N/A ustedes entienden, maduros ).

Tras haber llegado a la puerta del baño trató de abrirla pero esta no cedía…

* * *

**Bueno espero que aunqe sea el unico qe lo leio! o unicaa! **

**me deje un revieww porfaa!!**

**i sinoo es asii poes creoo qe ya no continuare con la historia xS**

**saludoos y besos!**


	10. Chapter 10

Hola a todos.

Bueno solo les traigo el aviso que aun no se si continuar

Con el fic. O ya darlo por terminado S en fin

Saludos a todos y Bienvenidos a los nuevos )

Besos.


End file.
